Hidden Feelings
by prettyboyzhouyu
Summary: Sorry! The other version of this is messed up so I removed the story and reposted everything! Summary: Zhou Yu is forced to marry Xiao Qiao, his true love is Shan Ling. Will he go through with the marriage or go with his feelings? (Zhou YuXOC)
1. Good Old Memories

Hidden Feelings

PrettyboyZhouYu: I don't own Dynasty Warriors, but I'm a big fan. !!!

In this fic the character Sun Shan Ling is made up and so is her role. In here she plays the role of Sun Jian's youngest daughter (after Sun Shang Xiang) and Zhou Yu's best friend from childhood.

Summary: Sun Shan Ling and Zhou Yu have between best friends ever since childhood. No matter how close they are there was really never a spark between them. However after Xiao Qiao's arrival everything changes. Shan Ling starts to uncover hidden feelings for Zhou Yu from deep within her heart and so does Zhou Yu for her but at a slower rate. Both of them never expected this spark until they found out that Zhou Yu was to marry Xiao Qiao. But these kinds of things happen for a reason right? So how will Shan Ling react to the news of Zhou Yu's marriage? And will Zhou Yu go through with the marriage or go with his feelings? But things become twisted when Shan Ling runs into a certain Shu general.

Chapter 1: Good Old Memories

It was a nice hot summer day where Zhou Yu and Shan Ling decided to go to a lake by Jian Ye for a picnic alone with one another. It was quite awhile since they did anything like this due to the war that broke out of the three kingdoms. Shan Ling had only been to this lake once when she was about 5 or 6 and couldn't remember the way there so Zhou Yu was leading the way.

"Are we there yet, Yu?" she wined.

"Be patient we're almost there Shan Ling," he answered with annoyance in his voice.

"But you said that 2 hours ago and we have been walking for nearly half a day!" she said as she ran up to him.

"Will you please shut up? We're here," he replied as they approach the lake.

Usually Shan Ling would be very mature in front of her father, brothers, sister, and other officers, but when she was alone with Zhou Yu she would show a different side of her. They have been best friends ever since she met him at Shu Province when her family resided at the Zhou residents, so he was used to her being like this.

They set a picnic blanket down under a tree by the lake, took out all the food in the basket and began eating. They were both very hungry from the long walk here. Shan Ling had packed them enough food to last them for three days. Zhou Yu was surprise how all that food was able to fit in such a tiny basket. She packed 5 different kinds of buns, dim sum (his favorite), beef, chicken, noodles, sandwiches, fry shrimp, stir-fry rice, chow mein, tea, and pastry. He was also amazed how she was able make all the food in 2 hours.

Surprisingly they were able to finish all the food in about half an hour. With their bellies full they sat around and looked at the surrounding scenery. The sun was shining bright in the sky; the wind blew across the light green grass, and the lake's water turned crystal clear as the sun shined upon it.

The scenery reminded them of certain events that happened in their childhood.

"Do you remember the time when Ce thought it would be funny to see us swim and pushed us both in the river?" Zhou Yu said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we nearly drowned!" she answered.

"I know he knows that we know how to swim, but what chance does two little kids have against a raging river?"

"Yeah, after that he cried his eyes out cause he thought he killed us and Father beat him on his behind 100 times."

"I know, that was a hilarious sight!"

"Yeah, do you remember the time that I fell from a tree because we were playing hide and seek?" she asked with a tone that told Zhou Yu that the incident was his fault.

"Um... not really," he answered nervously.

"Well I do. Remember you picked me to be "It" and then you Ce, Quan, and Shang Xiang fled to hide. Some how you climbed up a tree to hide, I saw you and climbed up after you, but you being the sneaky genius that you are climbed down the other side without me knowing.

Zhou Yu remained silence. He didn't dare speak a word.

"Anyways as I was climbing I slipped on a branch and grabbed on to another one hanging on for dear life."

As she paused Zhou Yu burst out laughing at her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! I know you looked so funny!!!!!!!" he replied as she gave him a death glare and he stopped laughing.

"Hold your laughter to the end Yu. So then the 4 of you rushed over and tried to get me down, but none prevailed. So you suggested that I jump down and you guys will catch me. I did so and I ended up sitting on all of you.

She paused and Zhou Yu didn't comment this time.

"You guys looked like you were going to die or something; I wasn't really heavy you know and the looks on your faces was so hilarious that I can't even explain it!!!"

This time Shan Ling was the one laughing.

"Who's laughing now Zhou Yu?" she asked, as his face grew red with embarrassment.

He was trying to change the subject as fast as he can and blurted out "Do you remember the time that we trapped Ce like a fish?"

"Yep, we did that cause he pushed us in the river and Quan and Shang Xiang helped us, she answered with a wide smile on her face. "Ce looked so funny."

"Yeah, the five of us were playing by a lake when your father took us to a picnic. Sun Ce was flexing his muscles in front of your brother and sister and they pushed him in the lake," he paused.

"Then we caught him with a fish net and dragged him to Father and said "Daddy looked what I caught for dinner!" Everyone couldn't help but laugh," she finished up for him.

After that they spent the rest of the day talking about their childhood stories. Then they both packed up and headed back to the palace at about 4'oclock, since the trip takes about 2 hours.

When they returned they both went to their own quarters to prepare for the dinner banquet tonight. They both agree to meet each other later on top of Shan Ling's roof after the banquet to watch the full moon and stars tonight.

The banquet was about 3 hours long and the both of them couldn't get away from it since they were an important part of Wu, but they finally manage to slip away when everyone else was drunk.

Moon watching was something they both do a lot and to many people it would seem to be romantic but since there wasn't a spark between it just seemed like any old hobby. But things begin to change when a new character enters the picture.


	2. Daddy's Little Girl

Chapter 2: Daddy's Little Girl

Late one night a messenger knocked on Shan Ling's door.

"Lady Sun," she said, "Lord Sun Jian calls for you."

"Tell him I'll be right there," Shan Ling replied.

"Yes my lady," she said and ran off.

A few minutes later Shan Ling walked out of her room and closed the door. Then she headed off to the west wing, where her parents chambers were. When she got there, someone exited his room. She had dark brown hair and was wearing long red boots that went as high as her thighs, a tight red sleeveless shirt, which ended above her waist, a white skirt and matching arm length gloves. Shan Ling never saw her before, but she also didn't really care. She then entered her father's room.

"Sit down Shan Ling," her father said.

"What the heck did I do now," she mumbled to herself as she sat down.

"What have you been doing lately?" Sun Jian asked his daughter.

"Uhh, nothing pretty much ever since Zhou Yu and Sun Ce left," she replied.

"Left?" he asked a bit shocked.

"You know, how Sun Ce can be such pimp right?"

"Yes?"

"I wonder whom he got that from?" she said to herself and giggled.

"What?" he asked puzzled by why she was giggling.

"Nothing. Well, Ce got some news about the two Qiaos being captured by Dong Zhuo in He Fei and dragged Zhou Yu of to rescue them," she said.

"I see. So, have you set your eyes on someone yet?"

"Want do you mean, Father?" she asked getting a bit suspicious.

"Well, after all you are at a proper age to get marry so, I was wondering if you had someone in mind to be your future husband and my son in law."

"Um, isn't this a little early? After all there is still Ce, Quan, and Shang Xiang. Shouldn't they go first?" she asked getting nervous.

"I asked them already and they all said, "What about Shan Ling?" so, I asked you."

"Geez! Um. I don't know," she said swearing under her breath that she was going to torture and kill her siblings later.

"Would you prefer to marry someone in our kingdom or from another?" he questioned.

"Someone in our kingdom, of course," she replied. "After all I wouldn't want to bring an enemy into the family."

"Yes, that's true if you put it that way," he supposed. "So, how about Lu Xun?" he asked.

"Well, he's sweet, but not my type."

"Gan Ning?"

"No, he can be a bit wild, being an ex-pirate after all," she answered wondering who else her father was going to bring up.

"Taishi Ci?"

"I think I'll pass," she said with a weird expression on her face.

"Well, then what about Zhou Yu?" asked Sun Jian somewhat amuse.

"Zhou Yu?" she inquired, a bit puzzled. "What about him?"

"Haven't you ever thought that Yu would be a perfect match for you, after all you two are pretty close, even closer than you are to your own siblings?" he questioned.

"Well..." Shan Ling started to answer, but her father cut her off.

"Also I would mind having Zhou Yu as a son in law since, he is pretty much like a son to me already."

"Then why don't you just adopt him then," she said jokingly.

"Maybe I will, but it might lose you a husband!"

"I never said that I wanted him for my husband," she said blushing, "besides he already has too many girls around him, it's not like he has time for me." She immediately wished that she had just kept her mouth closed as her father smiled at her.

"What?"

"Jealous aren't you?"

"Of what?"

"You know what?"

At this she blushed harder. "Whatever!"

"I'm just saying you better take your chance before it's gone Shan Ling, as I told you many times before..."

"...sometimes in life you don't get a second chance," she finished the sentence for him.

"That's my girl!"

"Well Father, I'll just find a way to deal with it when it comes."

"Okay, but don't come crying to me if you missed your chance."

"Yes, Father. I know, besides I'm not a cry baby."

He chuckled, "You may leave now."

Shan Ling bowed to him and headed toward the door and opened it, but before she left she turned and looked at her father and said "Good night Daddy!"

He turned and replied "Night Princess!" and with that she left.

He looked at the door and smiled 'That's my little girl' he thought, 'No matter how much you grow you will always be my little girl.' 'Daddy's little girl.'


End file.
